


Surrender

by Lemonandpie



Series: Taking Care of You [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: But she's more involved than a strict voyeur, Cock Cages, Edging, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, She's there for dirty talk and moral support, Subspace, There's no sexual contact with Karen, Voyeurism, but only in chapter one, gentle dom foggy nelson, submissive matt murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonandpie/pseuds/Lemonandpie
Summary: After one too many skipped lunches, Foggy decides that Matt doesn't get to come until he learns some self-care
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson/Karen Page
Series: Taking Care of You [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732525
Comments: 21
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 'A week or two', she said. 
> 
> 'I'm just going to catch up on the writing schedule', she said.
> 
> 'I'll make a tumblr for writing prompts', she said.
> 
> Instead she turns up two months late with a pumpkin spice latte, having done none of those things.
> 
> Have a fic!

Matt’s problem was that he both hated and needed rules. When he was a kid he would always argue with the rules set by his dad until he had a clear and logical reason to follow them. It drove his dad, his teachers, and the nuns, mad, and gave him a reputation as being stubborn and impudent. 

Foggy joked that it was why Matt became a lawyer.

It wasn’t the rules themselves that were the issue. If Matt believed the rules, he had no difficulty following them. He had no qualms with rules like washing your hands before eating, or no snacks right before dinner, or even having a bedtime. When he was a kid, Matt had remained in his ‘why?’ phase for years, and his dad had eventually learned that the only way to get Matt to shut up was by answering. If the answer was logical, Matt would be as obedient as could be. 

When Matt got old enough to start questioning scripture, he had turned into an entirely new form of headache. He would question everything, from the church’s stance against progressive rights, to the disturbing bible passages about Submissives being happy only as slaves rather than men, to his complaints that if God wrote the bible then there would be significantly more passages bragging about making dinosaurs because they were _so cool_. Everyone collectively decided that Matt was either going to grow up to be an atheist or a priest. 

So it wasn’t that Matt just didn’t want to follow rules. He just needed a bit of logic behind them. Sure, sometimes that logic was that his Dom said so, and that tended to get an eye roll from him, but if there was a reason he could understand then he would obey.

Matt just didn’t understand why him eating at least two meals a day was so important. Stick had trained him to be able to operate perfectly on no food or water for days on end, so it wasn’t like it affected his performance. He would understand if it changed his appearance, but Matt couldn’t find any signs of malnourishment and he got as many appreciative reactions as usual, so he mustn’t have looked sick.

Foggy was just a stickler for Matt taking care of himself.

It was sweet when Foggy was there to help him, but when left to his own devices Matt let it fall to the wayside. If he was preparing opening arguments for a court case then Matt couldn’t waste time stopping to get a meal. And being Daredevil kept Matt from as much sleep as was medically recommended, but not necessary. Matt had tried to explain it to Foggy, but it only got him a time out, which was probably the only punishment that was an actual punishment.

This time, it had been Matt forgetting to eat two lunches in a row. He’d had dinner, so it wasn’t like he was starving himself, but that wasn’t enough. So Foggy had tearfully pleaded with Matt to understand how important taking appropriate care of his body was, and then calmly taken Matt into the bathroom and set out their smallest cock cage.

“If you can’t take care of yourself,” Foggy said, “then I will have to take care of you.”

It had been a week and Foggy still made no suggestions that he would take the cage off. Matt’s libido was ignorable for the most part, but the metal between his legs made it impossible not to think about. Before they had played with chastity, Matt had assumed a cage would make him more focused. No hard ons would make him a better fighter, a better logistician, and a better lawyer. It just made him eager.

When Foggy read him the passages from _The King’s Slave_ , the book that he had spent his teenage years jerking off to, Matt had found it laughably overblown that a soldier could be rendered so helpless by a few rings of gold around his cock. He waved it off as artistic license until the day Foggy gently locked Matt’s own cock away. It had taken less than a weekend for Matt to break down and promise Foggy anything he wanted if he would make the need go away.

Foggy had never put Matt in chastity for over a week. The thought of Matt being locked up for longer made him want to scream.

He sat in his office chair, only managing to read half a line before a clench in his gut would make him curl his fists and lose his place. Fortunately, all of their cases were trapped in paperwork limbo, but his inability to concentrate was still turning Matt inside out. All he could think about was the metal between his legs, keeping him soft but stiff and so painfully weak.

Matt wiped the sweat from his brow and leaned back in his chair. He took some deep breaths as if he was meditating, and tried to focus on anything except the cage. Foggy was on the phone in his own office, using his ‘I’m being patient but also gritting my teeth’ voice to try and explain to a young paralegal that the files they needed from discovery were supposed to arrive two weeks ago but hadn’t. The paralegal hadn’t done anything, but her bosses probably had. 

His focus slipped away because Karen kicked the printer. It was a loud and old thing that had the temperament of a bratty child who needed to go to bed but wouldn’t because they hadn’t got the candy they wanted. Matt could hear something in the printer repeating the same motions, which it didn’t if it was working, but he didn’t know what it was or how to help.

A cat meowed outside. It was a stray, but hadn’t always been, and was looking for some scraps of food or some affection. A group of high schoolers had cut class and were smoking on the steps of the abandoned building across the road. They were passing around photos on their phone of some actor they liked. Someone was walking down the sidewalk with loud music playing in their headphones. It was something moody about obsessing over a Sub who the Dom the singer was in love with had collared. Matt hadn’t heard it before.

“Everything in this office is out to get me,” Karen said, bringing Matt back into the walls of Nelson and Murdock. He hummed. She continued talking about the printer conspiracy, before stopping at his desk. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Matt said, feeling like he was twitching more than normal. “Just distracted.”

Karen laughed, which wasn’t what Matt was expecting. He couldn’t sense any anxiety coming from her, just some remains of her irritation, the slow heart beat of someone who was relaxed, and faintly the beginnings of arousal. Or maybe it was his arousal.

“What did you do?” Karen asked, reaching out to hold Matt’s hand. The simple brush of skin felt like the touch of a violet wand, shooting up Matt’s arm and into his chest. His cock desperately wanted to twitch.

“I skipped lunch,” Matt replied. “Two days in a row.”

Karen sighed. 

“Oh, Matt,” she said, trailing her hand from his and up his arm. “You have got to start taking better care of yourself.”

Matt opened his mouth, thinking of the arguments he could come up with to convince her that there was nothing wrong with skipping a few meals or a few nights’ sleep. But while Karen was on his side when it came to the Daredevil aspects of his reckless behavior, anything like this tended to just make her sad. He decided to go with sarcasm instead,

“How can I when the punishments are so fun?”

Karen laughed. Matt heard her hair brush against her shirt. She tended to wear cheaper fabrics, and according to Foggy they leaned heavily towards floral patterns. Elektra wouldn’t be caught dead in florals. 

“Lucky for you there’s no clients today,” Karen said, still rubbing her hand up and down Matt’s arm. After so long it felt like she was stroking his cock directly.

“I’d be able to focus if I needed to,” Matt promised. “Or Foggy would have waited on punishing me.”

“Nah,” Karen said. “Any good Dom knows that you have to carry out the punishment immediately if you want it to stick. Otherwise the Sub doesn’t latch onto the right lesson.”

“You speaking from experience?” Matt asked.

“God no,” Karen answered. “I wouldn’t know the first thing about being a good Domme.”

“I’m sure that’s not true.” Matt knew there were things Karen wasn’t telling them about her life, but he couldn’t imagine half the things she would imply. Of course, no one would imagine the things he was capable of either.

“You’re sweet,” Karen said, chuckling. “You know, when I started working here, I thought you were a Dom.”

“Common mistake,” Matt replied.

“Yeah, but you and Foggy should have been hard to miss.” Karen sighed. 

“I’m used to hiding,” Matt said. 

Karen sighed again.

“We all are,” she said. “Even Foggy, now. And it’s not your fault.”

Matt’s guilt must have shown on his face.

“I’ve been hiding most of my life, too.” Karen crossed her legs at the ankles. She did it sometimes when she was sad. “And Foggy’s told me about the mess that was you two getting together. Hiding is just how people stay alive, I suppose.”

“Some of us have to do it more than others,” Matt said, trying not to sound bitter. Karen leaned over and kissed his forehead.

“Good thing we’ve got each other then.” Matt leaned into her. Outside, there was a click as Foggy ended his phone call. Karen waved her hands in exasperation. “Oh, finally!”

“I swear this is obstruction,” Foggy said as he came into the room. “I just don’t know how to prove it yet. What are you two talking about?”

“The nature of life,” Matt replied. 

Karen laughed.

“It was meant to be me finding out why my boss is about to come in his pants,” she said. She moved around so that she was behind Matt’s chair and wrapped her arms around Matt’s chest. “Then it got a bit heavy.”

“You two either have the world’s most meaningless or meaningful conversations,” Foggy said. “And I hope you realize you’re making Matt’s punishment so much worse.”

“Oh, I know,” Karen replied, giving Matt’s torso a squeeze. “Did your nasty Dom fill you up with a plug?”

“Cage,” Matt said through gritted teeth. Karen hummed in delight.

“He gets it til Sunday,” Foggy said. Matt sighed in relief that he would only have three more days, and two of those would be spent at home. Foggy laughed, which made the relief fade away. “And he’s going to have to earn it.”

“You really do have a mean Dom,” Karen said, pressing a kiss to Matt’s cheek.

“The meanest,” Matt said. He knew Foggy was rolling his eyes. 

“If you think this is bad, then just you wait.” Foggy walked towards Matt, rummaging around in his pocket. “Karen, would you like to yell at the printer or watch Matt beg?”

“What do you think, Matt?” Karen asked. Matt could smell her wetness dampening her panties.

“Don’t let me go,” Matt begged. He reached up so he was holding onto her arms and spread his legs so Foggy could slot between them.

“Good boy,” Foggy said, kneeling in front of Matt’s chair. He popped the button of Matt’s slacks and pulled down the zipper. Matt’s briefs were soaked. Foggy took Matt’s caged cock in his hand. Matt couldn’t feel his touch, but he could feel the metal warming up. 

Some skin on the head of Matt’s cock was still free. Foggy brought out a small plastic device that Matt didn’t recognize until Foggy was placing it at the tip of Matt’s cock. Matt grunted, flexing his hands around Karen’s arms while the vibrations coursed through him. 

“He takes it so beautifully,” Karen said in a soft voice. Matt shifted under the praise, which made the vibrator touch the metal and send a jolt through him. Foggy moved the vibrator so it was just touching skin again.

“He takes everything beautifully,” Foggy said. He put his hand on Matt’s hip bone to stop him from jerking. “I wish he loved himself as much as I do.”

Matt whimpered. The vibrations were crashing through him, and he couldn’t keep himself from rocking his hips. Foggy rocked with him, keeping the vibrator steady on his cock. Matt could feel something twisting in his gut, something that when it came out was going to bring his blood with it.

“You know, I should have seen the praise kink,” Karen said.

“He hates it, actually.” Foggy shushed Matt when Matt began to moan. “He likes to be humiliated, because it’s just people telling him what he tells himself. Praise makes him uncomfortable, but I’ll do it until he believes me.”

“That might take a while,” Matt managed to say. 

“You’re so good for us,” Karen said in response. She ran her fingernails across his clothed chest. “Even if you don’t believe it.”

Matt wanted to complain about them ganging up on him, but he didn’t have the chance. He could feel a hook in his stomach pulling, ready to drag his orgasm out of him.

“Foggy, I’m--”

Foggy pulled the vibrator off. Matt buried his face in Karen’s elbow and yelled, briefly. She held him tightly while he tried to calm down. It wasn’t a ruined orgasm, but it had the pain of one. His cock was still soft in its confines. 

“I thought you couldn’t come with a cage on?” Karen resumed her stroking as Matt’s edge dwindled.

“You can if pushed hard enough,” Foggy answered. “It feels awful, though. I can’t imagine what it’ll be like for Matt.”

“You’re--” Matt’s breathing was more heaves than gasps. “You’re going to--”

“I want you to learn,” Foggy rubbed Matt’s thigh. “And this is the only way to get you to.”

“I knew you had a sadistic bone in there somewhere,” Matt said. 

Karen laughed in Matt’s ear.

“I guess I do. Must be one of those tiny bones in my foot or something.” Foggy put the vibrator back in his pocket and set about putting Matt together again. “Anything I can do for you, Miss Page?”

“I think I’m okay,” Karen replied. She removed her arms from around Matt and stood up, keeping one hand on his shoulder. “I’m absolutely soaked, though.”

“We can help with that,” Foggy offered. Something strange was happening with their heartbeats. It wasn’t excitement, or anything Matt would expect from the situation they were in. The heat they were giving off seemed almost embarrassed. 

“Nah,” Karen said. She rubbed Matt’s shoulder. “Matt looks like he’s about to burst. I think we might need to leave him be for a while.”

“Don’t leave,” Matt mumbled. The fading endorphins were making him drowsy.

“Never,” Karen swore. “But no sexy times for you until at least four o’clock.”

“You heard the woman,” Foggy announced. “When we have plenty of clients and a swanky uptown office, remind me that I owe you about a hundred sex toys.”

“Or a ride on Foggy’s tongue.” Matt felt the sickness of the edge fully die away, leaving only the rush of Survitonin. 

“He’s in Subspace, don’t listen to him,” Foggy said.

“Foggy’s the best oral sex giver at Columbia,” Matt said. He let his head rest against Karen’s belly. “The student body decided.”

“You mean Marci blabbed to her girlfriends who spread it all over campus,” Foggy said, sounding forlorn.

“Who decided to test you out for themselves.” Matt titled his head so he was facing Karen. “The survey came back overwhelmingly positive.”

“Well, who am I to disagree with Columbia’s finest,” Karen said. She ran her hand over Matt’s cheek, scratching her nails through his stubble. “I’ll put you down as owing me a hundred sex toys and a threesome.”

Their banter was broken up by Foggy’s phone ringing again. He groaned.

“You have got to be shitting me. The judge is definitely hearing about this.” He opened his phone. “Let me guess, you can’t find the files. Well, clearly having them in the box with the label means jack at your firm. Maybe they’re under ‘p’ for ‘pain in my ass!’”

Foggy hurriedly wrote a note and passed it to Karen, before closing the door behind him and walking to his own office. The moment he was put on hold, Matt heard the signature woosh of Foggy pretending to beat his head with his baseball bat.

“What’d he say?” Matt asked.

“He wants me to stay with you til he gets back,” Karen said, sitting down in Matt’s ‘client’ chair. “Keep you company while you come down.”

“Right,” Matt said. “And what made you two so awkward?”

“Awkward?” Karen began to shuffle through some papers, which would be more convincing if she read even the slightest bit of braille.

“There’s no harm in a few orgasms between friends.” Matt’s high was starting to dwindle. He hoped it would last a little while longer-- he knew what ache waited for him on the other side.

“Oh,” Karen laughed, but it wasn’t a happy one. “He, um. I just thought it’d be weird, that’s all.”

“Why? Because you’re both Doms?” Matt asked. Karen laughed again.

“No. When I first started working for you guys, I, uh,” Karen shuffled some more papers. “I kind of had a crush on you.”

“Really?” Matt asked. “Why?”

“Believe it or not, Murdock,” Karen sighed. “You are quite the catch. At least from afar.”

“But Foggy is--” Matt waved in the direction of Foggy’s office, where Foggy’s voice was growing progressively strained as he threatened to go through the legal definition of ‘contempt’. “--Right there.”

“What can I say,” Karen said. “I read some things wrong. I thought Foggy was a Sub, for starters.”

Matt snorted.

“Yeah, that didn’t last long. I had no idea you two were together, either.”

“You know, I distinctly remember your CV saying something about ‘research skills’,” Matt said. Karen groaned and kicked him in the shin.

“I was traumatized, and I wanted someone who I felt safe around. You made me feel safe.” Karen sighed. “I’m not much of a Domme. You need to be able to trust your own judgement, and feel secure with someone putting their complete faith in you. I don’t have either. I actually thought I was misdiagnosed, somehow, or shifted dynamics. There was no way I was supposed to be in charge of other people.”

Matt didn’t reach out. He doubted she wanted him too, at least not yet. Karen hated sympathy almost as much as he did.

“I actually tried Subbing for someone,” Karen continued. “But it was a total disaster. Didn’t even finish getting the cuffs on.”

“Are you on anything?” Matt asked. Karen shook her head.

“No. I haven’t Dropped or anything, I’m just not really interested in having a Sub.”

“A lot of Doms date other Doms,” Matt said. “Foggy did quite a bit in college. I don’t know how they manage it, but they do. I think if I tried to date a Sub I would go crazy.”

“Mmm. What’s it like?” Karen asked. “Dropping?” 

Matt began to fidget. “I don’t know how to explain it. I always say it’s like drowning, but that’s not it. You’re drowning, but you’re also falling. And your brain feels like someone has stuck a fork in it and they’re pulling you apart.”

“That sounds awful,” Karen said. She held Matt’s hand again. “I always thought it would just feel like… I don’t know. Like you’ve got the flu or something.”

“No,” Matt replied. “You don’t feel like you’re dying until it’s almost too late, and by then you’re paralyzed.”

“We won’t let you go through that again.” Karen’s hand was strong in his, even when he squeezed.

“We?” Matt asked.

“You and Foggy aren’t going to get rid of me easily.” Karen laughed off the anxiety Matt could hear in her chest. 

“We don’t want to,” Matt replied, just in time for his arousal to come back. He tried to take deep breaths through his nose, but it wouldn’t pass. 

“It’s okay,” Karen said in her sweetest voice. “Don’t fight it. Just let it happen to you.”

The arousal built steadily, before crashing over him and fading away. Matt gasped for breath, his body trembling as the arousal dissipated. Tears burned his eyes but he didn’t have the energy to stop them. He didn’t have to stop them. He gripped tightly onto Karen’s hand and mentally reached out to Foggy, listening to his breaths and smelling the soap Foggy liked combating the sweat Foggy built up as he paced.

Karen kept talking to him while Matt tried to steady his breathing. His clothes felt like they were clinging to his skin, the air around him felt too hot, all creating a wealth of stimulation with a distinctive lack of stimulation between his legs. The metal was cool and comforting around him. Matt felt his ass clench, his hole aching for something to fill it. 

“Oh thank fuck,” Foggy muttered under his breath. The paralegal must have found the documents. Karen’s printer began to beep, signaling it was done. Matt hoped he could go home soon.

“He’s off the phone,” Matt said quietly, moments before Foggy opened his door with enough gusto that it hit the wall. 

“Well those assholes have wasted five hours of my life,” Foggy said. “Your printing’s done, by the way.”

“You say that, but I’m going to need proof,” Karen said as she got up. Matt’s whine as Karen let go of his hand was involuntary. Karen stopped. 

“It’s okay,” Foggy told her. “I think he’s just slipped down a bit.”

“A bit?” Karen asked. She brushed her hand over Matt’s again.

“Matt, I think it’s time we took you home.” Foggy walked over to Matt’s chair and knelt beside it. Matt’s throat closed up at the thought Foggy was going to get the vibrator out again. 

“We’ve got work to do.” Matt didn’t know how his voice sounded further away than Karen and Foggy’s when it came from his own mouth, but it seemed distant somehow.

“You aren’t getting any more work done today. It’s a Friday, there’s no shame in closing early on a Friday.” Foggy started to pack away Matt’s things, carefully putting everything in the exact right place.

“I could definitely do with a night off,” Karen said. “And you could do with a nap.”

“I’m fine,” Matt mumbled, even though he had to lean on Foggy to stand. Foggy chuckled and pressed a kiss to Matt’s temple.

“You alright with closing up?” Foggy asked.

“Actually I was thinking of inviting some college kids around and throwing a rager,” Karen replied. 

“So long as they clean up after themselves,” Matt said. He felt a small amount of pride at finishing a long sentence.

“And no one does unsavory things on our desks. Have some fun over the weekend,” Foggy said as he shifted Matt to the door.

“My vibrator and I are going to get to know each other a bit more,” Karen replied. Matt moaned.

“Okay, we definitely need to get you home.” Foggy and Karen laughed. Matt slumped on Foggy’s shoulder and stayed that way through the rest of the conversation, and the entire walk home, before collapsing on their couch with his head in Foggy’s lap. His body trembled the entire time with need.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooooo, if I didn't know better I'd say you guys missed me ;) Lots of response to the last chapter from readers old and new. I looked up the stats while I was replying to some of the comments I missed and the hit count for this series is higher than I could have imagined. I guess we just all missed some of Matt Murdock getting some good loving.

Matt woke up Sunday morning feeling like he was hooked up to a generator. His body hadn’t stopped shaking since Friday, and it had only gotten worse every time Foggy brought him to the edge. Eleven times in two days. Matt was pretty sure his cock was going to fall off. 

Their cages were all built for long term use, so Matt had no difficulty showering with it on, except for the fact that each drop of water felt like it was driving him insane. He was so desperate that he rested his head against the shower wall and wrapped his hand around his caged cock, calmed by the rhythmic strokes even though he couldn’t feel them. 

He was almost late for Church.

Morning service was always soothing for Matt. Father Lantom’s voice was always relaxing but it felt like ocean waves when he spoke in Latin. The smell of incense, the harmonies of the choir, all cushioned the world around him and often the world within him. Matt had been skirting on the edges of Subspace all week but when Father Lantom called for the congregation to submit to God Matt felt himself slip under.

Matt walked home with an empty mind and steady breath. He knew the afternoon was going to exhaust him, but he felt calm knowing Foggy would never give him more than he could take, even if Foggy’s gentle touches and soft praise made Matt feel flayed in a way actual flaying never managed. 

Foggy was in the shower when Matt returned home. He often took Sunday mornings to relax, and Matt could smell pre-come from their bed sheets. Matt whined at the thought of Foggy lazily touching himself only to bring him to arousal, when Matt was bursting with need. His whine broke into a chuckle when he heard Foggy hit a high note particularly off key.

Matt moved into the kitchen and pulled out the leftovers from the night before. He set about making them sandwiches for lunch, his mind drifting along the process and enjoying the sounds of his apartment. His building always seemed calmer on Sundays, even though it never was. 

Matt had time to set the table for lunch and brew coffee before Foggy came out of the bathroom, dressed only in a bathrobe that apparently was designed to look like a ladybug (it was a gift from Karen. Matt’s was meant to look like one of the ninja turtles). Foggy began to radiate warmth as he walked over.

“Look at you, making us lunch,” Foggy said. He kissed Matt before sitting down.

“I didn’t eat a lot of breakfast, and I wanted to do something nice,” Matt replied. Foggy’s heart did strange things in response, and Matt couldn’t bother exerting the effort to figure out what Foggy’s movements meant.

“And coffee too! You’re a lifesaver!” Foggy happily filled his cup, topped with sugar and cream, and settled into lunch. Matt ate dutifully beside him. Foggy would occasionally brush his leg against Matt’s, and the arousal felt less like electricity and more like sinking into a warm bath. 

When they were finished eating, Matt took his and Foggy’s plates and washed them. He left them to drip dry, because the small pieces of dust were more bearable than trying to swallow down tea towel fluff. 

While he was working, Foggy walked up behind Matt and gently brushed his fingers over Matt’s shoulders. It wasn’t quite a massage, but the relaxing effect was the same. Foggy laughed when Matt moaned into his touch. He pulled Matt back so Matt was leaning against him.

“I think you’re ready, baby,” Foggy said. 

Matt sighed at the nickname, but wrapped his arms around Foggy’s so Foggy was embracing him tightly. Foggy held him like that for a while, swaying them slightly. Matt listened to the drip of water trickling down the plates, and the hum of the kitchen, and Foggy’s breath against his ear.

“Come on,” Foggy whispered in Matt’s ear. 

Foggy led Matt with his hand wrapped around Matt’s waist, walking them into their bedroom. He slowly stripped Matt out of his Sunday best, pressing light kisses to Matt’s lips and skin as he did. The jacket came off first, followed by Matt’s tie and shirt. Matt wrapped his arms around Foggy’s shoulders while Foggy grabbed Matt’s belt, pulling it undone before popping the button of Matt’s slacks. Foggy reached into Matt’s pants and groped some of the flesh of Matt’s ass, fondling until the movement made Matt’s slacks hit the floor. He began to gnaw at Matt’s neck, high enough that Karen would definitely see it the next day, before hooking his thumbs in Matt’s underwear and pulling them down as well. 

With Matt naked, Foggy pressed a hand to Matt’s chest until Matt was lying splayed on their bed. Foggy pulled Matt’s legs up and removed each of Matt’s socks with a sharp tug. He let Matt’s legs go, but only after placing them so they were spread wide. The cage sat quietly between Matt’s legs. Matt hoped Foggy enjoyed the view.

Foggy reached down and toyed with the cage, stroking it as if he were touching Matt’s cock directly. Matt grunted at the knowledge that Foggy could do whatever he wanted right now and Matt wouldn’t feel a thing. He felt owned, completely and utterly. 

_Foggy controls my body_ , Matt thought. _My mind submits to Foggy. I control jack shit by the time Foggy’s through with me_.

Matt snorted, which Foggy must have taken as a sign of distraction because he chose that moment to plunge two lubed fingers into Matt’s hole. Matt arched off the bed, his breathing falling into the same rhythm as Foggy’s thrusts. Foggy pulled his fingers out and coated them in more lube before pushing them back in again. He moved his fingers around inside Matt. Preparing him.

“You’re going for a ride today,” Foggy said. He picked up their bottle of lube and pressed the open lid to Matt’s hole. Matt yelped when the lube shot inside of him. Foggy rubbed Matt’s legs before locking a spreader bar to his thighs. 

Methodically, Foggy tied Matt down. Cuffs around his ankles, padded foam blocks beneath his knees, bands around his waist and chest, and cuffs around his wrists. Leaving Matt perfectly spread without having to hold his own weight or worry about moving. Matt relaxed into the restraints.

“Let me introduce you to Barney,” Foggy said in the same calm voice he had been using since Matt got home. He wheeled something up to the bed.

“Barney?” Matt asked. “Why Barney?”

“Because it’s big and purple,” Foggy replied, slowly pushing a reasonably sized dildo into Matt’s hole. Matt grunted as it sank home. “Like the dinosaur.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Matt said, his mouth not sure if it should laugh or moan and doing something in between. Matt tried to wriggle to get the dildo at an angle that would hit his prostate, but the straps prevented him from moving.

“And that’s why you love me.” Foggy kissed Matt’s knee. “Oh, and there’s a surprise for you.”

The dildo suddenly pulled out of Matt, and before he could even fully realize it was gone it thrust back into him. Matt cried out as it did it again, and again, slow but forceful thrusts pulling in and out of him. 

“Foggy, what--”

“It’s a fucking machine,” Foggy said. “It’s going to take care of you while I finish some work. I’ve got a remote that I’m going to take into the living room with me.”

“You’re--” Matt gasped as the dildo forced itself back inside him again. “--Going to leave me?”

“I’ll leave the door open,” Foggy said. He crouched beside Matt’s head. “If you need to slow down or take a break, just ask, okay? I’m not even a restraining order away.”

Matt leaned his head forward so he was touching Foggy’s cheek. Foggy held him for a few minutes, letting Matt get used to the feeling of a machine thrusting in and out of his body. It felt weird-- the dildo always hit the same place, with the same rhythm, each and every time. Nothing about it felt human.

“I’ll check in with you every half hour at first, then more regularly. Tell me the second you need anything. Especially if you need lube.” Foggy got to his feet. “Just let it happen, Matt. Don’t fight it.”

True to his word, Foggy shifted their coffee table so it was only just outside the bedroom door. He got to work quickly, though judging from the times that he switched from typing to clicking, he was getting distracted by Candy Crush fairly often. Matt lay on their bed and listened to the sounds of him on his laptop, with the whirring undercurrent of the machine, punctuated by Foggy’s breaths. He let himself melt into the bed, relaxed by the noises and the never ending pounding of the machine.

Matt had no idea how long Foggy was working until arousal was suddenly ramping up inside him again, growing in his belly until he was sure it was going to eat him alive. He cried out, ready for the release but scared of what it would feel like with the cage still on him. His muscles tensed in preparation for the onslaught, but the machine suddenly slowed down.

Right. Foggy had the remote.

It wasn’t too long after that when Foggy came to check on him. He lubed the dildo and checked Matt’s hole, and also gave Matt a drink of water and some grapes to eat. Foggy gave Matt another kiss before speeding the dildo back up and returning to work. 

This time, the dildo got progressively faster, thrusts that were shallow but so powerful they made the bed rock. Again, Matt felt arousal building in his belly, reaching near the edge before Foggy slowed the dildo down. Matt didn’t even feel human anymore. He felt like the elements, something that existed in another dimension. He wondered if people who could teleport felt this way.

Again, Foggy checked on him. Again, the dildo sped up. Again, it slowed down right when Matt was at the edge. Matt wept openly, his body feeling like it had been turned inside out and all of his nerves were exposed. Still, he didn’t fight. Even when his body was screaming, he accepted everything that washed over him. Foggy would take care of him.

Matt let the dildo rock him back and forth with its thrusts, ready for the need within him to build and then subside. True to form, the dildo slowed down, dragging itself fully out of Matt before pushing all the way back in. But the arousal wasn’t dying.

“Foggy!” Matt cried out in a panic. Foggy rushed into the room, pausing the dildo. Still the arousal wasn’t going away.

“What’s wrong?” Foggy asked.

“Coming,” Matt moaned. “Can’t stop it.”

“Good boy,” Foggy said. He started the dildo again on the same slow setting. Matt flailed his hand around until Foggy got the message and held it tightly.

Matt’s orgasm didn’t feel like coming, but like a cup overflowing. He couldn’t escape it, feeling it fizz within him and make the world on fire go white for a while. Dribbles of come ran down his taint. His need was still there, aching within him, but his body spasmed as the orgasm took over.

Foggy didn’t stop the machine, even when Matt sobbed with each thrust. He simply held Matt through it, even when that feeling came again. It felt like it took hours for Matt to stop coming, leaving him feeling wrung out but also like he hadn’t come at all.

“There we go,” Foggy said eventually, bringing the dildo out of Matt. Matt sobbed with relief, burying his face in the pillow Foggy had given him. Foggy removed Matt’s restraints, rubbing his sore muscles with ointment and stretching them out. Finally, Foggy reached between Matt’s legs and unlocked the cage.

Matt’s cock felt strange, like an alien lump of flesh hanging from him. He had gotten so used to it being locked away that it somehow both felt over-sensitized and numb at the same time. Matt laughed at the cage being taken off, but the laughter sounded like more crying. 

“I know,” Foggy said, gathering Matt into his arms. Matt felt like a baby being cradled, so overwhelmingly safe and protected. “Prostate milking is intense. But you did it!”

“Thank you,” Matt mumbled, and then again. Over and over again. 

“It’s alright,” Foggy cooed. He pressed kisses into Matt’s hair. “I will always take care of you.”

“Master,” Matt affirmed, reaching up to kiss Foggy’s jaw. Foggy froze, before gathering Matt in his lap.

“Okay, that is definitely a conversation we’re having when you aren’t high as a kite,” Foggy said.

“I’m sorry for making you sad all the time,” Matt said. “I just don’t see the point in taking care of myself.”

“I know, Matt, Foggy said. He rested his chin on top of Matt’s head and held Matt’s naked body tightly to him. “But let’s talk about that tomorrow. Keep floating for now.”

Matt hummed and let his mind fall away again. He dozed in and out of consciousness until dinner, at which point he donned the robe Foggy had long since discarded and spent the rest of the evening listening to Foggy describe a few episodes of _The Twilight Zone_ to him. There were times throughout the evening when he found himself crying for no reason, his body still overwhelmed by what he had been through. When Foggy noticed, he brought Matt close to him so they were cuddling through the night, even when they went to sleep.

\---

Matt woke up to the sounds of New York on a Monday morning, feeling fucked out but well rested. Foggy’s breaths were moving the hairs on Matt’s neck, and his arms were wrapped tightly around Matt’s waist. Matt wanted to sink into the warm comfort, but the sun was already high.

“ _9 twenty-four a.m,”_ the robotic voice replied when Matt pressed his alarm clock.

“Shit,” Matt said under his breath. He reached behind him to push Foggy’s shoulder. “Foggy, we’re late for work.”

“No ‘e’re no’,” Foggy mumbled before squeezing Matt’s waist. He yawned. “Called Karen last night, said we’d be in after lunch.”

“Oh,” Matt said. “Why?”

“My fingers are wrinkled because you’ve been sucking them since yesterday afternoon,” Foggy chuckled. “You went so deep. I’m proud of you.”

“But it was a punishment?” 

“And that means I can’t be proud of you?” 

Matt didn’t answer.

“I’m proud of you,” Foggy repeated, kissing the back of Matt’s neck. “I’m proud of you for taking it so beautifully.” Foggy reached down to wrap his fist around Matt’s cock, loosely stroking it. “I’m proud of you for doing something that scares you. I’m proud of you for asking for comfort after a punishment.” 

“Foggy--”

“Say thank you,” Foggy said. His touch was light, but after so long of nothing Matt felt like he had been stripping Matt’s skin for hours. Matt whimpered. “Say thank you when I praise you.”

“Thank you,” Matt croaked. 

‘Pass me the lube, Matt,” Foggy ordered, not changing his strokes. 

Matt scrambled to get the drawer open, almost dropping the tube because his hand was shaking so much. Matt passed the lube to Foggy, who let go of Matt’s cock to open it and put some lube on his hand before he resumed stroking. He ran his thumb under the head, and Matt’s leg shot up to protect his groin from the stimulation.

“I know you’ve been fighting orgasms a lot recently, but I want you to accept this one.” Foggy pushed Matt’s leg until it was laying flat again. “I want you to know that you’re a good man who deserves to feel good.”

Matt flung his hand out to grab the headboard. The muscles in his belly kept tensing, and his lungs seemed unable to catch enough breath.

“Do you want anything more?” Foggy asked. “Or do you want to come like this?”

“In me,” Matt panted. “I need you in me.”

Foggy stopped stroking to roll Matt over. He pulled the covers back and grabbed Matt’s ass, pulling the cheeks apart. Foggy hummed, rubbing Matt’s rim with his thumb. Matt tried to hump into the touch, but Foggy pulled his hand away. Instead, he opened the lube again and rubbed it over his cock. Foggy laid back down and rolled Matt back onto his side. 

“You’re still wide open from last night. I think you’ll need a plug today.” Foggy sank inside, his cock filling the emptiness that always seemed to be inside Matt. He reached down and resumed stroking Matt’s cock.

Matt sobbed and whined without rhythm. He couldn’t focus on one sensation and felt like he was going mad trying. His orgasm was approaching fast, different to what he had experienced the previous night. He felt his toes and fingers curl, the muscles in his body tense. There wasn’t anything there but Matt could feel the weight of a collar around his throat.

“Shh,” Foggy said, stroking Matt as he screamed his way into an orgasm. Foggy released his cock and stopped thrusting, leaving Matt to clench around the hard length inside him as he came down.

“Thank you,” Matt babbled. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

“Good boy,” Foggy said. “I’m so proud of you.”

Foggy pulled out and helped Matt stand before Matt had a chance to question it. He walked them to the shower and stroked his hand through Matt’s hair while they waited for the hot water to reach their floor.

The shower was a tight fit for two people, but neither of them were willing to step away from each other so the squeeze was manageable. Foggy gently sudsed them both, while Matt stroked his hands over Foggy’s skin. Matt could feel the soapy water gathering at their feet.

Matt sank to his knees. He heard a soft inquiring noise from Foggy underneath the falling water. Matt leaned forward and swallowed Foggy’s cock in his mouth. Foggy’s groan was louder, loud enough that Matt would have been able to hear it without heightened senses. Matt pushed his mouth further down on Foggy’s length until his nose was buried in Foggy’s groin, his throat lightly convulsing around Foggy’s cock. 

He gave himself a gentle pace, only pulling back by an inch or so before pushing his face forward again. Matt didn’t get the chance to take Foggy so deep down his throat often because of the effects it sometimes had on his voice, but they had no court dates scheduled for a while. Matt let Foggy’s cockhead sit at the back of his tongue, letting the taste of soap, precome, and the remnants of lube wash through his saliva. For once, Matt let himself enjoy the taste.

Foggy groaned above him, curling his fingers in Matt’s wet hair. He gently massaged Matt’s scalp, not interfering in any way with the pace Matt had set. 

“Fuck, you look hot.” Foggy grunted as Matt swallowed around him. “I can see myself in your throat.”

Matt kept his pace as the water pounded down on them. It would turn cold soon. He felt Foggy twitch on his tongue and Matt pulled back, letting Foggy’s come flood his mouth. Matt swallowed it down before curling his tongue around Foggy’s cock until it was clean.

Foggy rinsed himself again before reaching up and turning the shower off. He stepped out of the shower and dried himself, getting out the blow dryer and setting in on the counter. Then he walked back and wrapped a towel around Matt’s shoulders before helping Matt get to his knees and out of the shower. 

Their towels were nice, because Matt’s skin couldn’t handle the coarse fabrics of cheaper makes. Most of their disposable income went on keeping Matt as comfortable as possible, almost everything in their apartment soft even by standard Submissive gradings. Matt was grateful for those soft towels as Foggy dried off Matt’s hypersensitive cock.

Foggy led them back to the bedroom, where he sat Matt on the bed while he laid Matt’s clothes, as well as a plug, for the day. 

“Hands and knees,” Foggy said. 

Matt obeyed easily and Foggy sank fingers into him that were again coated with lube. He didn’t know how he was going to come out of Subspace with a plug sitting inside of him all day. When Matt felt the plug slide home, he realized it didn’t bother him. He hadn’t been out of Subspace in over a week, and while he felt like he was floating he wasn’t floating away.

Foggy dressed Matt, before allowing Matt to return the favor. Matt honed in on the feeling of cotton against Foggy’s skin, the way Foggy’s clothes sat differently as they were done up than Matt’s. Matt knew that if Nelson and Murdock ever started to make a good amount of money, Foggy’s suits would only get nicer. And as they got nicer, Foggy would look even more powerful. Matt would never admit it, but in the privacy of his mind he indulged the idea of him looking like the weak eye candy beside his powerful Dominant.

“Let’s get something to eat,” Foggy said. He dragged Matt with him into the kitchen and got out the ingredients for vegetable wraps-- something sustaining, but not too heavy on Matt’s stomach-- and prepared the skillet while leaving Matt to prepare the vegetables. They sat down to eat, but Foggy cut Matt’s into pieces.

“Eat slowly,” Foggy said. “Savor it.”

Matt tried to match his eating to Foggy’s, but it was frustrating. Foggy was scrolling on his phone, and would take frequent breaks just to read or have a drink of water. Matt could have finished his food four times in the time it would take him and Foggy to finish at this rate, and his leg was bouncing furiously beneath the table.

“Settle,” Foggy ordered. 

Matt tried to stop the bouncing of his leg, but the nervous energy just moved to different parts of his body. He took a bite too soon after finishing an earlier one, and coughed slightly as he choked.

“It’s okay,” Foggy said, putting his hand around the back of Matt’s neck and guiding him to his knees. “I cut it up for a reason.”

They finished their meal with Foggy feeding Matt small bite sized portions. Matt relaxed, letting his mind wander while he rested his head against Foggy’s knee. He figured out the most orderly way to get his paperwork done for the vandalism plea deal that was due the next week. His mind felt clear, even though he was under.

“Are you lucid enough to have a serious conversation?” Foggy asked when the food was gone.

“Yeah,” Matt replied. “I think so. I’m here.”

Foggy helped Matt back into his seat, before putting a card in his hand.

“This is the number for a psychiatrist. She does a lot of work with, well, with people like you.”

“Subs?” Matt asked bitterly.

“People with abilities,” Foggy replied. “There’s a few therapists with a non-discrimination policy around, and more popping up every day. She came highly recommended, though. Apparently she’s good with trauma.”

Matt picked up the card. It wasn’t in braille, but it was embossed heavily enough for him to get a vague idea of what it said. 

“I have to go, don’t I,” Matt said quietly.

“This isn’t an ultimatum, or an order. I’m not going to leave you, or hurt you, or punish you in any way for not going.” Foggy clutched Matt’s hand. “But yeah, buddy. You have to go. I know how hard you’re trying to cope, but you can’t do it alone anymore. You’re trying to walk on two broken legs, here.”

_I’ve done that before_ , Matt almost said, but he bit his tongue.

“Will you come with me?” Matt asked.

“To every appointment if you want me too,” Foggy replied. 

“What if I can’t be fixed?”

Foggy raised Matt’s hand and kissed it. 

“You don’t need to be fixed,” he said. “You just need help.”

Matt groaned and leaned his head against Foggy’s chest.

“I hate you sometimes.”

“I know!” Foggy replied cheerfully. 

“I love you all the time,” Matt said quietly, wrapping his arms around Foggy’s waist.

“I know,” Foggy replied. He pressed a kiss to the top of Matt’s head.

Matt sighed against Foggy’s chest. His hole chose that moment to clench around the plug inside of him, sending shockwaves through his body. Matt let himself sink further into the peace inside of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the comments to the last chapter kicked my brain into gear and the next installment is written! Which means the only installment that needs to be written is the last (I know guys, I know, I don't want to say goodbye to this verse either). Come talk to me about all the things you would like to see, and all the ways we can make Matt all sweet and gooey. Can't promise anything will get in, but there's nothing like group filth to get the ball rolling

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm still a fucking mess, and have written nothing except making this fic longer and longer, so if we could get some validation and maybe some damn ideas, that'd be great.


End file.
